Alias: A Journalist Named Taylor
by Svonnah-La-Fay
Summary: ANIMORPHS ARE HERE!In the future a journalist is assigned to recount the Animorph's story.Problems arise with her complicated ties to the Animorph's past and impending attack from the not-so-extinct Yeerk empire.DOES NOT FOLLOW BOOKS!Different Taylor!
1. Journalistic Meeting

If it were me and I were reading the summary and title, I would never read this story. Which is a huge mistake, since it is really good -my **best action fic.**

About: The main character is named **Taylor**, but she is not the Taylor from the Books. She has complicated ties to the **Animorphs** and a personal stake in the impending attack from a **not-so-dead Yeerk empire**. When she is assigned a story involving a **subject** she just wishes to forget,** strangers** from the past and present interfere with her life, making her face the **person she once was...**

Rating for language and sex scenes.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Taylor

"Hey," Chalise said, coming up to my cubicle. "Meeting in five. You coming?"

I groaned. "Guess I have to. I bluffed my way out of the last one, don't think I can do it again.

Chalise looked at me sympathetically and left.

"Now where did I put…" I rummaged through the piles of paper, looking for my notebook and a spare pen. "Found it!"

"Ah, so nice of you to join us," Harry said, bowing a little.

I blushed, and took a seat at the long desk by Chalise.

"Okay people," Harry said, clapping his chubby hands together. "How are we on the water treatment story?"

"Close. Should be finished by tonight," a young intern volunteered.

"Okay, how about the feature with the local girl who won that gold medal in the Olympics?"

"Her family's on vacation right now. Won't be back until next week," Chalise said apologetically.

Harry sighed and sipped a glass of water.

He continued through the features, looking down at his clipboard sometimes to check a story.

"So, Jason, I've got yours on my in-tray?" He asked, and added a check mark when the affirmation was made. "Alright folks, I've got a little chore I need someone to do."

A round of groans rang up from the table.

"I hope he doesn't need the files re-organized again. I couldn't find anything for a week!" I whispered to Chalise.

"Now, now, people, it's not too bad. The editors just want a special-edition story out, and I need to see who's got room. Show of hands, who's full?"

"What's it about?" Someone called out before any hands went up.

"Animorph story. Anniversary is coming up. TV'll take care of most of it, you know, parades, speeches, that sort of thing, but the editors want a piece in, too. Nothing big, just a recount of the events. Talk to some major powers. Investigate a little on where the Animorphs are."

"We're not expected to _find_ them, are we?" Jason asked.

"Hell no. That could take months. Nah, just a short, to the point notice. Shouldn't be too hard. Now who doesn't got time?"

Every hand except mine went up.

"Taylor?"

"Oh no, sir," I said. "I can't."

"Are you too busy?"

"No…"

"How many stories you working on?"

"One at the moment sir, but-"

"So what's the problem?"

I sighed. "I just can't. Personal reasons."

Harry sighed with me in exasperation, and fumbled in his pockets for an Alka-Seltzer. "Meeting dismissed. Taylor, stick around."

I sat in my seat, bouncing a pencil against the table, my face red, as everyone got up.

Chalise shook her head at me like I was being an idiot, picked up her purse, and left.

Finally, the room was clear.

"Taylor, Taylor, Taylor…" Harry put the capsule in his mouth and downed it with some water. "What's the problem?"

"I don't think I could do it."

"It's just a simple story. Basic. I could have an intern write it, it's so easy, and I would, but you know…it's the _Animorphs_."

"I know sir. That's why I can't do it."

Harry sat his large weight down in the fuzzy office chairs.

"Were you a Controller?"

"No sir," I said quickly, half-laughing nervously.

"Know someone?"

"That's not the reason."

"God, Taylor, what _is_ the reason?"

"Harry, you know me. I've worked here seven years. Could we just leave it as 'I don't want to'?"

He sighed. "But everyone else is full."

"I know."

"Taylor," he shifted his weight, and reached for the water. "If we had more time, I'd be willing to consider loading it off on someone else, as long as I got a big thank you, and you took on a couple more stories to make up for it. But we have one week to get this story out, and the others are just too busy. You _have_ to do it."

I slumped in my chair, hair in my face, for a moment. Then I straightened up and smoothed it back.

"Alright, Harry. I'll do it."

"That's my girl," he smiled and sipped the water. "So how is your other story?"

"Done by tomorrow," I said, standing up and straightening my office jacket.

"Good. If you need anything…"

"I know," I said, smiling at my boss and walking out the door.

Harry took another Alka-Seltzer packet out from his coat and opened it.

"Damn journalists…"


	2. Difficulties

Okay, I know that chapter one was boring and not prevalent, but it gives you a glimpse into daily life and sets the mood. Okay, here we go with chapter 2, in which Taylor faces problems with her writing.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Hey sweetheart. How was school?"

My daughter, Ashline, climbed in the car.

"You're late," she said.

"I know, honey, but I had to work…"

"I know. You're always working."

I looked at her sideways as I pulled out of the daycare driveway. "I'll make it up to you."

"Mom, I know you try," Ashline said condescendingly. "You don't have to make it up to me. I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry," I said, changing lanes. "I feel bad I'm not there a lot. We just have to wait a bit. The new interns come in September, and work will cut down then. I can get off early enough to be home when you get there, right after school."

"That would be nice," she said, looking out the window.

We sat in silence.

"Chinese food tonight?"

"I like Chinese."

We swung by the take out restaurant just a few streets over from the apartment, and loaded the car with chicken, pork, prongs, egg rolls, rice, and sweet n sour sauce.

By the time we had stuffed it and ourselves into my small car, the tension that was always there after I picked her up was gone.

"And Kara said that Tommy said that Cassie said-"

"Cassie?" I asked, fumbling with the key at our door.

"Cassie's new."

"Oh." I let us in, and Ashline continued to babble on about the drama of a nine-year-olds life.

"Hey Daisy," I said, petting my cat briefly as I dropped my bag and the Chinese food on the counter.

We flopped down on the couch with the cartons of good smelling food, turned on the TV, and I pulled off my shoes and unleashed my blond hair from it's bun.

I stared blankly at the screen, stuffing noodles in my face, finally able to think about my assignment. I sat at a loss.

I couldn't.

I could _not_ write that story.

I don't care how short it was. I don't care that I only need to talk to a congressman or even a mayor, just to get a quote on how grateful they were. I didn't care I might take the opportunity to meet an Andalite, that this story was an honor.

I laughed at the irony, and reached for an egg roll.

Hours later, after Ashline had finished her homework and gone to be, I stayed up a little, sorting through the papers in my briefcase, reviewing the facts of my current story, a feature about a local writer who just got published.

The short meal of Chinese food wore away from my stomach, and I got up to make a late night snack.

Very late. The clock read around 12.

I hummed a little as I put together tuna fish and crackers. I laughed.

My life is so pathetic.

Daisy swirled at my feet, and I dropped her some tuna.

I looked out the window into New York, the night lit by all the bright light of the city.

"Shit," I said of my predicament, and turned to get ready for bed.

But I couldn't sleep.

When I got assigned a story, I often started composing it right away. I would lie awake and write endless introductions, paragraphs, conclusions…but this time I couldn't.

I started, and stopped. I froze. I flash-backed. I sighed and turned over. And turned over. And moved Daisy from my feet. And turned over.

Why did I care? It was just a stupid story. I shouldn't worry. My name is Taylor. I am not an Animorph. It's not my past. It's not my life I would be writing about.

But I still couldn't do it.


	3. From The Past

Okay, in this chapter we deal with more daily life and a blast from the past. Who can it be, I wonder?

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Here's your change," the saleswoman said.

"Thanks," I smiled at her and walked away, pocketing the change, and opening the newspaper I had just purchased.

New York Intelligence. The Competition.

But it was my day off, and I didn't give a hoot in hell.

Okay, technically it _wasn't_ my day off. I was supposed to be out researching. Researching what? Everyone knew the freaking story already. Why did I have to go regurgitate it for people to read again?

But it was my job. I had already made an appointment to talk to a representative from the White House. And with an Ambassador for Earth. They were incredibly busy, so I had a few days until I had to seriously work on my story.

I had gotten up early to write out an outline. I was even up before Ashline, who rose reluctantly to go to school.

The writing was easier than I thought. Like a machine, I just pounded out facts, dates.

July 1, 2006. Independence Day II. Right in time for the 4th. Peachy, that…

I glanced on the date of the paper I held.

June 23, 2017. Tuesday. I had 7 days.

I walked through the throngs of people, trying to act like an experienced New Yorker, when in fact Ashline and I had only moved her around eight years ago, and had recently changed neighborhoods six months ago.

I had a hard time staying in one place. I told myself it was because I'm a wanderer: I want to get out and see new things, take new opportunities.

But deep inside, I wondered if it was because I was afraid. Afraid someone would find me.

Someone had, a long time ago. Ashline was three, and we had been living in a flat off the Flower District. I worked part-time for the New York Times, so I could take care of her. One day we came back from the park and there was a message on my answering machine.

Two weeks later, we moved.

I was a coward. But a necessary one.

I broke out of my thoughts and turned to actively shopping. I love shopping. When Ashline was born, it had turned to a huge hassle, an inconvenience, but now that she was older I began to enjoy it again.

I picked up groceries and looked longingly at shoes that were so outrageously priced I could never afford them.

I dropped my stuff off and took a cab to Bloomingdales, and looked around a bit for a birthday present for Chalise. Picked up some stupid little bath kit. You know, aromatherapy and soaps that she'll never use.

I ate a hot dog from a street vendor for lunch, swinging my shopping bag as I went, bored, with nothing to do.

I realized I was in the tourist center of the state. You could tell by all the people going by clutching their purses as if they were afraid they would be mugged on the spot.

I snorted and tapped my heel, waiting for a light to turn green.

I found myself going in the direction of the Empire State Building. It was too expensive to go up, so I only stared, looking up at the size of it.

"Wow, Taylor. You really are bored." I felt reckless, so I grabbed a cab.

"Twin Towers Memorial."

"You ever been there before?" My driver asked.

"Yeah, I live here. Just thought I'd drop by."

The driver nodded, and put up the divider. Since I lived here, and knew what was what, he wouldn't take the long way or bother with chitchat.

I got out, paid, and strolled up the large stairs to the welcoming building.

It's high-tech modern appearance clashed with the surrounding classic old buildings, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

I took the shuttle over to the gently rolling hills of the park.

The new Central Park.

It was pretty –I'll give it that. Just disturbing in that artistic sense. Too much symbolism, if you ask me.

I took a seat at the base of a tree, and looked up, seeing the sunshine fall through the leaves.

I sat and watched people pass, their silly little cameras clicking away.

_Click, click, click_.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, feeling relaxed and peaceful, something rare in the crazy day of a New Yorker.

I don't know what it was that caught my attention.

It wasn't a sound, and it wasn't a sight, since my eyes were closed. But I suddenly knew…

I opened my eyes, and my mouth dropped.


	4. Central Park Flashback

Hello there everybody! I've recieved a total of 1 review, which makes me sad, cause I know there have to be people out there reading, but they're not reviwing! Just even leave your name or a single word! I don't care, but I love getting reviews! Ok, my tantrum is over...

Cliffhanger in the last chapter, I know, cliffhanger in this one, I know. Deal with it.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered to myself, rushing down the stairs and out into the real world. "Great. Just perfect…SHIT!" I tripped over the sidewalk and stumbled, falling on my knees.

"Great," I said again, getting up, my face bright red and my palms stinging.

I waved away onlookers, and stormed off, desperately flagging down a cab.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere!"

He gave me a look and I calmed down. I gave him a real address.

"Tough day?" He asked as we drove along.

"You have no idea."

He dropped my off at Central Park. The _real_ park of New York.

I walked briskly into the trees and grass, trying to hide myself from the comforting city that had suddenly become a stranger to me.

I worked off all the tension as I walked, my pace slowed down and my breath came easier.

I couldn't believe it.

After all this time…

What would C- I mean Hope, say? What was it she _had_ said, all those years ago…

_"You can run," she said, her voice low and steady. She handed me a box. "If you think it's the best thing to do. But you won't-"_

_"I'm not running!" I said angrily, taking the box and stuffing it in the trunk. "I just can't do it anymore. I'm leaving."_

She sighed, and looked away. "I know. I understand. I'm just sorry."

_"Hope," I said, closing the trunk lid and leaning against it. "I don't want to hurt you guys. But it's over. I'm done."_

_"Taylor," she said, feeling the word in her mouth. "I know things have been rough, but I want you to know we won't give up on you. You can always come back."_

_I shook my head, keeping in the tears. "No. No, I can't."_

_"Are you at least going to tell him?"_

_"No!" I said violently, leaving her and getting in my car._

_She came over to the side and spoke to me through the window._

_"Will you call me sometime?"_

_"I don't know," I said, starting up the car. "I don't know."_

I shook my head, the memories so real I could have _been_ there again. But it was nine years ago. And I could still feel those raw emotions, how hard it was to get up and walk away. I just never thought anyone would walk after me. Walk after _us._

I took a deep breath and held it, counting to five before I exhaled.

Little children ran nearby, their mothers grouped together, talking.

A couple lay on the ground, having a picnic. An artist painted them inconspicuously from a distance.

I kept walking, following the dirt path until it came out of the park a quarter mile later.

Reprimanding myself for my lavishness, I paid another cab to take me home. I just didn't feel like walking.

I mounted the stairs quickly, pulling out the keys as I went.

I walked towards the door, head down, still preoccupied with finding the key chain.

I looked up, and promptly dropped it.


	5. Nothing To Tell Old Friends

WOW! A new character! Who also has ties to the Animorphs! What fun!

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

He was facing away from me, ringing the doorbell, but I could still recognize him.

He looked different.

But not so different. I could still see the boy I used to know in the man that stood in front of me.

He rang the bell one more time, then turned to leave, saw me, and froze.

We stood there a second, each shocked by the other.

"God," he finally said, breathless. "I didn't think I'd ever find you."

I reached down to pick up my keys. "What are you doing here?"

He took a step closer, and I stood up.

He was beautiful.

Inside me, I was crying with despair and regret that I had left almost a decade ago. That I had abandoned him…and Hope…

But I shut that part of me up real quick. That girl that used to be me is gone. _I_ am here now.

"I was in town…business…and…well…looking people up is a lot easier these days."

He looked at me shyly, almost turned away, as I shuffled my bags from one hand to another.

"I've missed you-"

"Alex," I said, and he broke off, startled, embarrassed, hurt. "Alex," I repeated, letting that sink in. "I'm sorry. You shocked me for a minute. Do you want to come in?"

He nodded. "That would be nice."

I fumbled with the keys and pushed the door open.

I put the bags on the counters as I stepped inside their area.

He looked around, smiling a little.

"I see you've done well."

"Yes," I said, going through the cupboards.

"You're a journalist."

"That's right."

I was bored and slightly angry with this pointless talk. He must know about me, who I am now.

"Look," he said, leaning forward, elbows on the counter as I slapped down a box of Triscuits. "I'm sorry I've upset you. I just thought I'd drop by…see how you were…I wouldn't have come if I'd known you'd be…"

"What!" I yelled, slamming the refrigerator door. "Be so what!"

"Angry…" he said quietly. "I thought you might be happy…"

I put my hand to my forehead and rubbed my temple.

"I'll just go then."

He turned and started walking towards the door.

"Alex, wait!"

He stopped.

I shook my head and put my hand down to my hip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting this way. You just surprised me. I wasn't expecting…"

I looked at him helplessly and tried to smile.

"Forgive me?"

"Always have," he said airily, moving back to the counter space and sitting on one of the stools.

I struggled to arrange the Triscuits on a plate, giving up in disgust and just throwing them in a bowl, and brought it with me as I gently sat down beside him.

Alex turned.

"So, _Taylor_…how are you?"

I nodded. "Fine. And you?"

"Fine."

"So what's this 'business' you're here for?"

He folded his hands on the counter. "Just business. Research."

"For what?"

"Are journalists always so nosy?" He smiled.

"I've only asked you two questions. That's not nosy."

"And if I said I don't want to talk about it?"

"Then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We stared off into space.

"I have missed you, though…" he said gently.

I made a derisive sound. "Come on. Don't fool yourself."

"About what?" he asked as I got up.

I reached for a glass, and filled it with water.

"I am not that girl."

"What girl?" Alex asked as I sipped.

"The girl from nine years ago."

"I know that."

"Do you?" I gestured towards the glass, and he declined.

"So who are you?"

I set the glass down with a clink. "Don't let's start this. I don't want to play games."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I _didn't_ want to have to run into any of you ever again, and now look where we are!"

"Taylor." He said my name sadly. "Why do you keep running from us? Why don't you return Hope's calls? Why-"

"I _didn't_ run!" I yelled. "I _didn't_!"

"Then what do you call it?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head, at a loss. "Alex…"

I looked at him. Hair the same as ever. In his face. Messy. Serious brown eyes. Smooth, pale lips…I had kissed those lips before…

"Alex…it was over. It was just _over_. We were different. I couldn't stick around any more."

He was silent. "I understand. I really do. But still…"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry if I left you. But that was a long time ago. Can't we be past it?"

"Yeah," he said. "We can be past the past."

I smiled sarcastically. "Funny."

But I let the tension go out of me, and tried to get past the awkwardness.

"So…tell me about yourself."

"What's to tell?" He asked, arms spread wide. "I worked Intelligence for awhile. Pretty boring. I was an intern Emissary for awhile."

"Really?" I asked, interested. "For who?"

"Earth and Andalites."

"Oh. Of course." I smiled blandly.

"Yeah. Didn't last long though…the Andalites are…very _difficult_ to get along with. I'm not sure how it is now, but when I worked, very few were willing to accept humans as allies."

"Figures," I snorted.

"Tell me about it…and then I was unemployed for awhile…stayed with our old friends…now I'm in off-side governmental stuff."

"Oh, you mean the Resistance?"

He laughed. "Yup, that's what I mean. Rooting out Yeerk forces everywhere! I was hoping to sound mysterious and cool, but you caught me." He laughed again.

I raised an eyebrow. I mean…what?

"Okay…" he trailed off, knowing he had sounded immature, and folded his hands again. "How about you?"

"College. Internship. Journalist. National Award, once."

"I heard. I tried to find you that time, give you a quick shout. Your agent was very harsh with me." He looked amused.

I groaned. "I remember him. Cost me a fortune, and he never _did_ anything."

"Except tell off ex-boyfriends."

I looked at him sharply.

"Sorry."

"So," I said coolly. "Got a girlfriend?"

"No. You?"

"Have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No," he said quickly. "Boyfriend?"

"Not now."

"Oh." he looked…disturbed.

"Alex…I've gone on with life. I _have_ a new life."

"Taylor," he nodded, looking bitter. "I always wondered…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" he looked past me, that far-away look in his eyes.

"Look, it was nice seeing you and all, but I need to be going," I said, standing up to implicate he should to.

He did.

We walked towards the door.

"Where are you headed?"

"Chicson Elementary."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"To pick up my daughter."

He stopped walking.

"Your daughter?"

I nodded darkly. "Like I said, things have changed."

He looked shocked. "You…you never told me…"

"There was nothing to tell," I said pointedly, shutting the door on him.


	6. Headlines And Boxers

Hey there everyone! Thanks for reviewing, somethign I doubted anyone was going to do. K, I know you have said that this has nothing to do with Animorphs, but you're wrong! Stick with it! Great twister coming up!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hi mom!" Ashline yelled, hopping in the car, throwing her backpack in the back seats.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Thanks for picking me up!"

"No problem. I took today off."

"I'm glad," she said excitedly, as we pulled away from the curb. "You'll never guess what happened at recess!"

"Tell me!"

And off we went, giggling over the events of her day.

I was laughing and nodding at all the right spots, but it was on autopilot. I was too distracted by him, by his visit.

I had been so careful…I had moved so much…I didn't _want_ any of them to find me…I just wanted to be left alone.

"Mom, are you listening? Mom? Mom?"

"What?" I said, breaking from my thoughts.

"Did you just hear anything I said?"

"No," I said. "Sorry. I was distracted. It's hard to pay attention and drive."

"Oh." She started humming happily, looking out the window. "When do I get to drive?"

"When you're thirty."

"Mom, what's twelve times six again?"

"Seventy-two!" I called from my office. I hit the delete button on my keyboard and refocused my eyes on the small computer screen that hung in front of my right eye.

It was that latest technology: Computer earpiece. Okay, not the _latest_, but the latest thing that hit a price range I could afford.

I scanned through the documents. Their headlines ran before me:

**Five teens and an alien save Earth**

**Earth saved by 'Animorphs'**

**Animorphs speak out**

**Earth being invaded by space slugs**

**The National Inquirer was Right!**

**President to meet with Extraterrestrial Leaders**

**Shocking Andalite Cover up –they want our memories!**

**Ambassador's meet with Andalites**

And etc.

"Boooring…" I muttered under my breath. I didn't need to actually read the articles to have the memories be brought fresh to my mind.

I switched over to the article I was working on, and added a sentence or two.

I paused. I wonder…

I brought up Internet again, and did a present search.

**Independence II Anniversary in Seven days**

**Problems with Independence Day II parade**

**Ex-Controller speaks out against Andalites**

**Disturbing Reports: Yeerk forces building?**

That looked interesting…

_In a shocking announcement revealed today by the head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, it was released that through under cover operations, the FBI has learned of an underground Yeerk force that has survived despite total 'eradication' from Earth._

_"We know that there is an actual coalition of yeerks who still have plans to retake Earth," said Hans Alson, Director of the FBI. "Their numbers are startling…our mole has determined they plan to launch an attack on New York City, in an effort to make their intentions known."_

_Alson says that the chance of a Yeerk-based attack is unlikely, but as a security precaution, drastic measures have been taken._

_"We cannot allow Yeerk forces to exist, let alone to act as a terrorist group," said New York City Mayor Maya Hilgins._

Well that wasn't good.

But it was just a couple of Yeerks. I remember the old days…

I sighed, and turned off the headset.

Great. Now I'll have to add this to my story.

I frowned at it, and decided to give myself a break. I couldn't work on the story for long stretches of time.

Normally when I have a story, I work for twelve hours at a time, just perfecting and editing and drafting…but with this one I just can't focus. It's a conflict of interests. And I don't know if I can resolve my inner turmoil and just be objective and write.

Especially with Alex showing up yesterday…

I was still disturbed by the whole thing.

I went through our conversation over and over again, realizing how stupid it was. We were just acting. Or rather, maybe I was just acting. As soon as he was there, he was expecting me to be the girl of long ago, and I was unsure of how to show him that wasn't me.

My name is Taylor.

I am a journalist. A mom. I grew up in California, in the center of Yeerk activity, and after the war I couldn't stand it, so I moved to New York.

Went to New York University. Majored in journalism.

Worked as an intern my last year, while struggling to raise my baby girl.

Got hired by some local paper, then was picked up by the Times.

I won a National Award on May 2, 2010. I got a pay raise on May 3, 2010, and a promotion in December of 2012.

That's me. That's my story.

When people ask, that's what they hear. They don't hear of me copping out on my boyfriend and best friend and running to New York to be a journalism student and escape from that 'normal' town in sunny California.

Yeerk war? Yeah, that was awful. Wasn't a Controller myself. Yup, just lucky I guess. And you? Aww, that's too bad. Counseling? Been there. Coffee? Dark, please.

Just a normal businesswoman.

Why couldn't they accept that? Why couldn't he see that? Why did they keep trying to find me? I just wanted to be left alone. To live in peace with my daughter. Maybe make editor someday.

"Shit," I said, turning off the computer and getting up. "Ashline, it's bedtime," I called.

"Do I have to brush my teeth?"

"Do you _want_ cavities?"

"Maybe…"

"_Ashline_…"

"Alright, alright…"

I heard the sink running as I changed out of my suit and into a shirt and sleeping shorts. And got a flashback.

_She got up, walking away in his boxers and his long, plaid, blue shirt._

_"Where are _you _going?"_

_"Miss me?" she asked slyly, head peeking out of the bathroom door._

_He moaned and turned over to face her._

_"Come here."_

_She came, slipping into bed beside him, curling up against his chest, her face lost in the hollow that was his neck._

_He breathed in the hot, sweet scent of her._

_"You're wearing my boxers."_

_"They're comfortable," she smiled._

_"You look pretty in them."_

_"Just pretty?" she teased._

_"Well…you're more beautiful _without_ them…"_

I shook my head, reprimanding myself.

"God, Taylor," I said. "It was a _long_ time ago…"


	7. Friends

Thanks everyone for being nice to this story! Okay, to answer your questions: Yes, Alex will be a permanent character. Yes, there are Animorphs in this story. Yes, you have to be patient! Thanxbye!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Mom, you're gonna be late!" Taylor yelled from the kitchen where she was tying up her shoes. "I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" I said, getting up in bed, but she was already flying past me towards the door.

"Love you!"

"Bye!" I called, as the door slammed shut.

I fell back against my pillows, head in my hands.

I was grateful. I hadn't dreamt. Perhaps cause I had gotten so little sleep…

I looked at the clock, and moaned.

"I'll just go in late," I said…

An hour later I was showered and dressed and nearly fed. I grabbed the rest of my bagel as I moved towards the door, a whirlwind of hands checking my hair, my purse, my workbag…

I opened the door.

"Oh!" I cried out in shock. "Sorry…"

Alex stood there, as surprised as I was.

"Sorry," he echoed. "Is this a bad time?"

"I was just heading out," I explained, and he stepped aside to let me through. I shut the door, and locked it.

"Walk you down?" he offered.

I nodded.

"Look," he said, as we were half way down the steps. "I think we got off on the wrong start. Yesterday was pretty weird…Maybe we should start over."

"I'm busy," I said briskly.

"What kind of busy?"

"What?"

"Are you 'avoiding me' busy, are you _really_ busy, are you not busy but-you-were-planning-on-doing-nothing-so-you-really-are-busy, busy?"

"_Really_ busy. I have work."

"After work. Would you like to have dinner?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Look," I said, stopping on the stairs and facing him. "I don't want to start a relationship with you."

He looked surprised. "I wasn't expecting one. It's just that…Taylor! I haven't seen you in NINE years! I want to talk to you."

"We talked last night." I resumed walking.

"It wasn't enough."

"I know," I said suddenly, gently…"And I'm sorry. I'm just…very stressed out right now…I have this complicated piece due, and I'm working a nine-to-five job, and trying to spend more time with Ashline-

"Is that her name?"

I stopped talking. "Yes. That's her name."

We walked more slowly, in silence…

"I'd like to meet her," he finally said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not, Taylor?"

"Because she doesn't know where I come from. She doesn't know about you, or Hope, or anyone else."

Alex looked at me sadly. "Then what's the harm? Tell her I'm an old friend. We _are_ friends, aren't we?"

I studied him. "I don't know…"

We reached the bottom, and walked outside.

I stepped forward to flag a taxi.

"Please, Taylor," Alex said. "Can't we just have dinner? Get to be friends again? Acquaintances, at least?"

A yellow cab pulled up.

I opened the door, and looked at him.

"Come to my place for dinner. Around six o'clock."

He was smiling as I drove off.


	8. Trust and That's My Girl

Hey there! I have to do this fast, so I'll address quickly: Yes I know there is a lot of dialogue and not much description, and hey, you're probably right, it IS probably from all the song fics I write. But hey, that's the way it goes. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Taylor!"

Harry tapped on the side of my cubicle with a few rolled up papers.

"Got a minute?"

"Sure, Boss," I said, sliding back from my computer and facing him. "What's up?"

"You hear about this new Yeerk force?"

"Yeah…" I said cautiously.

"Anything today?"

"Not yet. I just got here."

"Look at this," he said grimly, handing me the papers.

I read.

"God…"

"Yeah…God…" he echoed. "Got this special. Won't be out until next week. After the celebration. If it's out at all. Government doesn't want a panic."

"Yeah, that explains why rumors of it are flying all across the papers," I said derisively, in shock, re-scanning the documents. "I assume you got this off the record?"

"Extremely. You know what that means."

I sighed. "Yeah. Someone has to get someone to go _on_ the record."

"Tough luck, kid."

"What? I'm not doing it! I _have_ a story!"

I saw his face.

"Harry, I've only _got six days_! I already have a basic story worked up. I can't go off chasing this…!" I let the papers drop.

I couldn't. Not this time. It was too dangerous, too painful. Forget the summary, it looked like cake now. This…

"I know." He looked at me, grinning.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm reassigning you. Just got a new intern in time for the summer program. She'll take care of your story, and you go on to bigger and better things."

"But…" I protested. "But…" I looked down at those innocent sheets of paper.

It couldn't be true.

The Yeerks couldn't be as strong as that. And they certainly couldn't be holding a grudge that long, could they? Surely they wanted something else…?

"Harry…"

"Come on, Taylor. You can do it!"

"No, Harry, I don't think I can." I pushed the papers towards him. "Not that big. Not on this topic."

He sat on my desk.

"Taylor, I know there's something weird going on between you and the Animorphs, wherever they are. I don't know why you're so sensitive on this subject, and frankly it's none of my business, so I'm not going to ask. But you are one of my BEST journalists, and it is up to you to be objective and carry out your job to the best of your ability. Kapeesh?"

"Oh, Harry…alright…Kapeesh."

"Good." He got up to leave.

"Wait! I…I don't even know where to start on this! The government never talks, you know that…"

"Ah, glad you reminded me."

Harry moved in closer, whispering in my ear.

"You may be too tied up in your personal feelings to realize it, but this is huge. Dangers like these haven't been around since the 9/11 attack. This is a matter of utmost National Security. We _need_ that story…I've pulled in a favor, pressed a few buttons. When I was younger, I caught a couple of high and mighty people doing what they weren't supposed to…" he broke off, remembering. "Never mind. Anyway, a couple people owe me, and I've secured an interview for you. Datson building. 23rd floor. 3:00."

"This is all very cloak and dagger, isn't it?" I whispered back conspiratorially, making him laugh.

"That's my girl." He walked out of my cubicle. "Oh, and Taylor…be careful…it's those bad times again. You don't know who you can trust."


	9. The Meeting and YPM

Hey there guys. I want to tell you about something** really cool** that is happening that I will love you forever for if you participate.

My friends and I at school are having a _**writing competition**_. We plan to have a series of competitions, but this is our first one. The catagory is mindeless, senseless **smut**. As in sex scenes. As in, if you're _**not old enough to handle NC-17**_, don't bother readint the rest of this, and just skip down to the chapter. There were originally three people in this contest but now there are only two, myself and a friend.

If you want to, _**we'd love for you to read both of our stories and give each a rating, 1-10**_. At the end of the week, we will average our ratings, and whoever has the highest average rating wins the contest. No story will have any identifying marks that will alert you as to who wrote which.

You can read these stories at livejournal . com, under the username **liverjournal89**. The direct link is **www. livejournal . com /users/liverjournal89/ **Without the spaces of course (fictionpress doesn't allow links without the spaces in them!). Please read both stories, then post a comment (Do not post comments or reviews to the this story, but post them on livejournal. Logged in or anonymous comments -either is fine for us). **Be sure to specify** which rating is meant for which story (Entry 1 or Entry 2).

On a more personal note, guys, as your beloved author, and if you expect more chapters quicker, please, please, please review the stories, okay? Thank you so much!

The list of rules for reviewing are below:

**

* * *

_Reviewer's Rules:_**

**1) You must read all entries before voting, otherwise its not fair to everyone.**

**2) Rating is based on a 1-10 scale, 10 being the highest rating. YOU ARE NOT TO RATE ON WHICH STORY YOU 'LIKED' BEST, BUT RATHER ON WHICH STORY YOU FEEL WAS BEST WRITTEN. We have encountered some problems with people rating the story they liked best, highest. Just because something appeals to you in the story does not mean it is a better story, so please rate according to the well-writtenness!  
**

**3) Please only rate for each story once. If you rate multiple times you mess with the average score, and we want to win honestly.**

**4) You may leave comments, as long as you also leave a number rating.**

**5) We are counting on you to be honest. Don't mess up our contest.**

**6) Please use respectful wording in your comments. Don't just say, "it sux, you suck' please just say 'i dont like it, personally'. You may copy and paste this statement**

**7) WE hold contests once a month, please check back every now and then**

**8) Have a nice day!**

* * *

Okay, about this next chapter: It's kinda long, for me. We're moving more into the centre plot. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed even if you don't feel like it's going anywhere! The Animorphs are coming up!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was raining.

"Perfect," I said, watching the raindrops splattering against the windows of the taxi.

Like little yeerks, exploding on impact…

I smiled briefly, then frowned again.

Fate. I hate fate. It never leaves me alone…

I had been shocked by those documents. Never mind how Harry got that information, or how he secured my interview. In the world of journalism, you learn not to be surprised by anything, cause at any moment your world can turn upside down.

And, in a moment, mine had.

What had been stated in those hurriedly typed sheets was the disturbing fact that the yeerks were more powerful than anyone had let on publicly. We're talking a couple thousand. Not many, but still, way, way too much.

And they were powerful in other ways besides population. Weapons. Infiltration. Masterminds.

But, what was surprising of all, their motive. What kept them going…

I don't know who was fool enough to try to infiltrate their closed ring of infestation. Whoever it was, he managed to report one last time before being killed.

The yeerks weren't out for world domination –yet. Instead, they had a much simpler goal. Way too strange for Yeerks. They didn't do revenge in large numbers. They hated the Andalites, sure, but they didn't consider their long, epic war revenge. It was a fight for survival. And I expected that's what they had been doing here.

But no.

They were after only six things. Six _people_ in fact.

The Animorphs.

Having been thwarted by them those many years ago, they now were out for vengeance, for blood. Maybe they figured if they killed them all, they could prove the Yeerk Empire still existed, still was a force to be reckoned with.

Maybe they just figured if six teenagers could destroy them one time, how much more powerful would six _adults_ be. Maybe it was a precaution.

Maybe not.

I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hi! This is the voice mail of Ashline, so leave a message, and I'll call back as soon as I can!"

BEEP.

"Hey, honey, it's me. Listen, I got called out to do a special interview, and I won't be there to pick you up. I'm real sorry. But I'll be back around four, so you can just head back to the apartment, okay? Do your homework, and clean up a bit. We're having company tonight. If you need anything, just go see Mrs. Garthia next door, all right? Bye sweetheart!"

I closed my cell phone and leaned back against the fake leather seat of the taxi.

What was life coming to?

I had avoided the yeerks for almost ten years. Why were they suddenly coming back into my life now?

And why did they think they could even _find_ the Animorphs? No one officially knows where they are now…no one's known for sure for years…

I was worried.

I felt like I was in danger.

The cab slowed, and stopped outside a bleak, gray building.

"Your stop, miss," the cabby said.

I paid quickly and dashed inside to escape the heavy rain.

I shook out my coat in the elevator, much to the dismay of the other passengers.

I didn't give a damn.

Floor 23.

My stop.

I checked my watch: 2:55.

Almost right on time.

I stepped out, faced with a large reception room with a strict looking clerk.

"Hi," I said, approaching her, bringing out my notebook. "I have an appointment with a Mr…" I looked down. "Hoegen?"

"Jacob Hoegen?"

"That's the one."

"Appointment 3:00?"

"Yup."

"Sixth door on the right. Room 2313."

"Thanks."

I walked left, down the long dim hallway.

Room 2313. My stop.

What would I find here?

More information to torture me about my past. More dangers, more regrets. It's part of the job.

I opened the door.

A guard stepped out to meet me.

"Whoa!" I said loudly, snatching my arm back from his hands.

"It's all right," a mechanical voice said, and I looked past the guard to a glass divider, where a figure sat on the other side, shrouded in cloth to hide whether his features. "Let her go. Leave us."

The guard obliged.

"You are Jacob Hoegen?"

"Yes."

"And that's your real name?"

A strange laugh came through the intercom.

"No, but never mind. You won't be quoting me anyway. There won't be time."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." The figures shifted. "You may ask me questions."

"I don't know what to ask," I admitted. "My editor got some disturbing news today, about the growing numbers of the Yeerk Force. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes," he replied, shifting again. "Most of the information was supposed to be a secret, but, as is usual, it leaked out somehow. I'm sure you know they were planning to attack New York City?"

"Were?" I asked.

"I do not know now. They still might. In time for the Anniversary."

"What do they want?"

"To take over."

"That's not all though, is it?" I asked hesitantly.

The figure sighed. "No. That's not all." he looked away. "They want the Animorphs."

"Why? Revenge?"

"No," he laughed derisively. "Don't you know your enemy? The Yeerks don't do revenge. Time goes too quickly for them."

"So why then?"

"Because it's all they know. They were defeated by the Animorphs. To be great, they must in turn defeat _them_."

"But no one knows where they are."

My face was getting hot. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like where this was going. I didn't want to be a detective.

I didn't want to save the world.

I just wanted to be a normal person.

_Please_, I pleaded silently. _Please don't give me anything to follow. Please don't make it difficult._

My pleas were not answered.

"The Yeerks know. They know where a least one is. They figure when the have one, they will find the others."

"And then what?" My voice was low, tense.

"Destroy them," he said non-chalantly. "Then go on with their plans to retake Earth."

"In only six days?"

"It has to be in time for the Anniversary. It's more symbolic. More final."

"So in six days, they will make their move. They will capture an Animorph."

_Which one?_ I asked myself.

"No. Not in six days. Probably before that. Enough to give them time to infest and conquer, to have the unfortunate Controller there, on national TV, as he or she helps to launch a terror attack on New York."

"Why New York?" I needed water. My voice was rasping…

"Don't you know, _Taylor_?" The voice sneered. "Haven't you guessed?"

I stared through the glass.

We looked at each other, a stand-off.

I wouldn't face it. I wouldn't!

"What kind of attack?" I finally asked.

"Explosions, I presume. Fireballs look more dangerous. There's more drama. More attention."

"A yeerk attack on Earth? They'll get enough attention," I said sardonically.

_Which one? _I knew which one.

"Perhaps." That mechanical voice sounded bored, worried.

"And how do you play a part in all this?"

He laughed. "With privilege comes knowledge."

"Can I get your real name?"

"No," he said. "I can't risk that. They'd come for me."

"You really think they're that powerful?"

"Haven't you been listening?" He asked sarcastically. "They have thousands. No one knows where. I'd be a dead man."

_Who are you? Why are you so careful? What do you _really_ know?_

"Do you know how to stop them?"

"If I did I wouldn't be here," he said airily. "Any more silly questions?"

My face burned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Save the world, of course."

"How am I supposed to do _that_? Only the Animorphs would stand a chance!"

"That's the whole point, isn't it…Taylor?"

He was silent. I was silent. I felt like I was missing something. Like there was something that, for all this inside information, he still wasn't telling me.

"If I were you," he said slowly. "I would leave. Take your daughter. Things are going to get real shitty around here."

"What is it!" I demanded. "What aren't you saying! What do you know!

The door suddenly opened behind me. I stood up, facing the guard, and a new man who was with him.

"Who the hell are you!"

The man looked surprised. "I'm Jacob Hoegen. Sorry I'm late."

I swirled back to the glass screen, in time to see the large heavy door swing shut.


	10. Walking Away Again

They're coming! Don't freak out! In fact... they're here already! That's right! The Animorphs are already involved! You're just too blind to see it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! (thinks like they do in the books). Hah.

If you want to read a really fabulous list called 'you know you're addicted to Animorphs when', which details every possible example (with inside jokes that you wouldn't understand) to help you know if you are, in fact, addicted to animorphs, then go to my profile. YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Come one, pick up! Pick up!" I walked quickly, pushing past the slow, shuffling people in my way. "PICK UP!"

I heard clicking, and a tired voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Ashline!"

"Hi mom."

"Are you okay?"

She paused. "Yeah. Why?"

I sighed in relief and looked up to heaven. "Never mind. I'm coming home soon. Lock the doors."

"Umm…okay…Oh, I cleaned the house real well."

"Why?"

"You said we were having company."

Shit!

"Right. I did. Okay, I'll be there as quick as I can. I love you!"

"Love you too mom."

She put the phone down.

How did he know all that? How did the man I talked to…who was not, in fact, Jacob Hoegen, know all that he told me? Was he part of the Yeerk Peace Movement? Did it even exist? Or was he just a government informant, maybe a spy?

And how did he know I have a daughter?

_"If I were you, I would leave. Take your daughter. Things are going to get real shitty around here."_

He must have meant the Yeerk attack. He must know they're planning something, something big. He MUST! Why was he telling me? Why didn't he go to someone important!

I'm just! A freaking! Journalist!

"Ah!" I said, smacking, in fury, the seat of the taxi I hurled myself into.

It's not my fight. It's not my problem. If the Yeerks are acting up, it's the government's chore to eradicate them. It's not my fight…

So why was I suddenly being brought into it?

But I knew. Deep in the crevices of all the suppressed memories I held…I was terrified. Not just for me. For my daughter as well.

I flew up the stairs. She was in danger. I was in danger. I knew this within me. If the yeerks attacked…

I fidgeted with my keys, trying to make my hands work right.

"Ashline!"

"What mom?"

I swept her up into a hug. "I love you."

"Gee mom…what's up?"

I held her back. "We're going to move again."

"Again!"

"Yes. As soon as possible."

"Why?" She whined up at me. "I have _friends_. It's the end of the school year!"

"Good. You can start fresh this fall."

"But mom!"

"No buts!" I said, suddenly with a headache. I kneeled down and took her by the hands. "Do you remember why we moved last time?"

"Yes," she conceded wearily, her eyes tearing up. "Some woman named Hope kept calling."

"That's right. We're…we're _safer_ if we don't get calls from Hope, or anyone else. But mom's found out that someone might try to find us again. We have to move."

"But I don't want to!"

"I know, sweetheart…" I sighed, and hugged her again. "And I'm sorry it has to be this way. I'm sorry we can't just stay in one place. When you're older…when you're a lot older, I can tell you why we move a lot. Why we don't want…" I looked at her. "It's okay, Ashline. We'll get a nice flat with a view of the strait, I promise."

"By Central Park?" She asked.

"Sure. Central Park. You can play there every day after school. We can even get a dog."

I felt horrible, bribing her to be happy, to go along with me and my paranoia. I felt awful, like such a failure at a mother.

Why did my past keep coming to torment me?

But she smiled, and her eyes were no longer wet.

"Okay? Now go change your clothes into something nice. He should be here in an hour."

"Who's coming?" Ashline asked as she wandered to her room.

"A friend of mine. We used to work together. His name is Alex."

She changed and cleaned her room as I put together a meager attempt at dinner, all the while distracted by my disturbing interview, and the heavy weight of the decision of moving.

This dinner was the only meal I knew how to cook correctly: fancy salad, barbecued steaks, store bought French bread, string beans…nothing too special.

The doorbell rang exactly at six, as if he'd been waiting outside and counting down the seconds. Which, of course, he probably had…

"Good evening," Alex said, handing me flowers. White lilies.

_"What am I going to do with all these?" she asked, leaning into him. "My parents will kill me if they see this!"_

_She gestured to her room, filled with bouquets and bouquets of white lilies, intoxicating them with their scent._

_"I can't think," she breathed, high on the spicy, sweet smell of the lovely white flowers._

_"Then don't," he whispered, pulling her forward to meet him…_

I took them from him, trying my hardest not to show emotion.

How dare he…

"Come in," I said, leading him into my living room. "Ashline! He's here!"

Ashline came out of her room quickly, wanting to meet the stranger, but still incredibly shy…

I felt his intake of breath.

"She's beautiful, Taylor," he whispered to me. "She looks just like…just like you…" I heard bitterness.

Let him be bitter.

"My name's Ashline," my daughter said solemnly.

"My name is Alex," he said, glancing at me, and putting his hand out to shake hers, making her laugh.

"Well, come on," I said, walking into my kitchen and making sure they sat on the stools.

Ashline was off and away after a few minutes though, bored with our small, strained chitchat.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothing," I said, bringing out two wineglasses.

"You can't lie to me. Nine years, a hundred…I can tell something's up."

I sighed. "I had a strange day."

I poured wine into the glasses, trying to keep my hands steady, wishing I didn't have to discuss the interview.

"Me too. Work was…interesting…they think the Yeerks are planning an attack on New York. A big one. Much bigger than the rumors all over the Times."

Alex studied my reaction, but I was careful to make my face blank.

How had 'Jacob' known? Why did he warn me?

"Rachel," he said warningly, as I turned away to put the bottle of wine back. "I know about your story."

"What about it?"

"You know something. Something that's got you terrified."

"I don't know anything," I said defiantly, taking out a knife to slice up the bread.

"How did your interview with Mr. Hoegen go today?"

I sliced too hard, hitting the counter.

"Alex, shut up!" I hissed. "How did you know?"

"Government ops." He spread his hands, as if to be funny, but his face was serious. "So they're after the Animorphs."

I sank down against the counter, face buried in my hands and hair.

"I can't do it," I whispered, as I felt his hands on my arms. "I didn't want the story. Now they're…"

All the confusion and dread and pain of the last few days washed over me. I didn't cry. I stopped crying a long time ago. But I felt nauseous, sick, violently sick…

"He warned me," I said vehemently. "He told me to leave. To take Ashline. God, Alex, how did he know?"

"We couldn't trace him," he said apologetically. "I don't know. Only he knows. The only thing I can tell about him is that he's not with the government, or we'd know what he knows. He's got to be Yeerk."

"Then why did he talk to me?"

"YPM."

"The peace movement can't exist! There's only two thousand of them!"

"Peace is everywhere," he reminded me. "You just have to find it."

"Alex, I don't know what to do," I said. "I'm leaving. I've already told Ashline. We have to get out of here. Especially before the Anniversary. There's only five days left!"

"I know. That's one of the reasons I came to see you in the first place. I knew you were in danger. I wanted to help."

"Why didn't you tell me the first time you saw me?" I asked, struggling out of the arms that threatened to hug me.

"It wasn't right. It wasn't time. I needed to see if you…were you. If you were safe. Not a Controller."

I laughed harshly. "Great."

We were silent, the mood heavy. The back round sounds of the TV Ashline was watching drowned out the feelings of awkwardness.

"I'm flying out tomorrow, then," I said. "If it's as bad as I think it is."

"How bad do you think it is? What all do you know?"

"After dinner," I said. "I can't do this right now."

We ate. It was pathetic, a mimic of a real dinner party, but we ate. Talked small talk. Listened to Ashline's day. Did the dishes.

Finally, she retired to her TV again, and we were alone.

"I know they're strong, much stronger than anyone suspected. I know they're planning to strike on the Anniversary. And I know they want the Animorphs out of the way. And I know they already know where one is."

"Which one?" His voice was urgent. "I haven't heard that part."

"I don't know. Just _one_ of them. One is enough."

"Yes." Alex slumped. "One is enough." He looked at the clock. Almost eight.

"Short party," he laughed. "Not even two hours. But I have to go."

"Wait!" I said, stopping him. "What do I do tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Be normal. Go into the office. Around four, come home, pick up Ashline from day care. Go straight to the airport. Fly away."

"Fly away…" I whispered. "Ashline has a field trip tomorrow. They're going to see the Trade Towers Memorial."

"I've been there," he said, half-smiling.

"I know," I said quietly. "I saw you there."

He frowned.

"What do I do? Do I let her go on the field trip?"

Alex frowned deeper. "I don't see why not. To not let her go would be suspicious. Besides…why would any Yeerks want to attack _her_?"

"Just a mother's caution," I said with a half-laugh.

He said goodnight to Ashline, and we walked to the door.

"Here's my cell number in case you need me in an emergency." He looked out at Ashline as I put it in my pocket. "She really is beautiful," he said, gazing at her from a distance. "I never expected you to be a mom. I wish…"

"I don't," I said, stopping his whimsical look. "I'm sorry. You've been wonderful. I'm grateful for all the help. But you have to remember: once this is over, I'm done. I just want to be left alone. Ashline needs to grow up without me fearing what's going to happen to us."

"Soon," he said. "With this new information, my department can zero in on the yeerks. Stop them. Forever! Genocide…you could finally feel safe."

I shook my head. "Not the point. Very nice, but not the point…"

"Well goodnight, then, Taylor," he said, making to hug me.

"No," I said, offering my hand. "I don't want that…"

He shook my hand solemnly, sadly, then turned and walked away.


	11. Is No More

**Not much to say: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, what are you going to do today?"

Ashline took a deep breath. "Go to school. Don't talk to anyone that we're moving. Be very, very careful on the field trip, and call you if anything goes wrong. Go to Miss Andrew's house after school, and then you'll pick me up, we come back home to pick up my stuff, and then we go to the airport."

"Very good." I kissed her forehead. "Have fun at school."

"I still don't see why we're leaving…"

"When you're-"

"Older! I know, I know!" She rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

I fell onto the couch, hand to my head.

I got up, swallowed some aspirin to alleviate my headache, and put together my own work.

I took my car to the office, the one I hardly ever used anymore.

Early morning traffic, the slow monotony of it all, the auto-pilot way with which I drove, left my mind clear to wander over the events of yesterday.

"_Because it's all they know. They were defeated by the Animorphs. To be great, they must in turn defeat them."_

"_We couldn't trace him," he said apologetically. "I don't know. Only he knows. The only thing I can tell about him is that he's not with the government, or we'd know what he knows. He's got to be Yeerk."_

"_The Yeerks know. They know where a least one is. They figure when the have one, they will find the others."_

_"It has to be in time for the Anniversary. It's more symbolic. More final."_

_"I know. That's one of the reasons I came to see you in the first place. I knew you were in danger. I wanted to help."_

"_If I were you," he said slowly. "I would leave. Take your daughter. Things are going to get real shitty around here."_

So here was my problem:

The Yeerks were strong, and in five days or less, they were going to seize an Animorph, make a Controller out of them, then launch an attack on New York City, proving they could, that they are powerful. And then what?

And what happens in the meantime?

And why is everyone out to warn me?

My name is Taylor.

I am a journalist. It's not my job to protect the Animorphs. It's not my fight…it's not my battle…it's not my war…

"Hey Taylor," Chalise said brushing by my desk. "Boss wants to see you."

"Great," I muttered, getting up reluctantly. If he had more 'inside information'…

"Shut the door," Harry demanded tersely. I complied.

He paced, popping in another antacid.

"How did your interview go?"

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Stress! That's all! The entire galaxy may be at risk, and no one knows anything! No one will go on the record! Unless…" he looked at me. "What did he say?"

"It wasn't him."

"What?"

"I interviewed a guy, and then another guy walks in, and says _he's_ Jacob Hoegen. The fake ran out."

"What!"

I nodded. "Something's up."

"No shit, Sherlock…" he said sarcastically, and sat at the table. "Well, Taylor, I don't know what to tell you. I don't have any more miracle information. I'm thinking of just dropping the story altogether. Let the government handle it."

I nodded again, thoughtfully. "Sir, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm giving you my two weeks notice."

"WHAT!"

"Actually, it's my two _hours _ notice. I'm leaving today."

"You're WHAT!" Harry's large face went red, then purple. "You can't do this to me!"

"I have to, sir. The man I interviewed…"

"What? What did he say?"

I sighed, and looked down. "It's not safe to stay here, Harry. I'm flying out with my daughter this afternoon."

Harry slumped in his seat, and took a deep breath. He grew calm, resigned…no pun intended.

"Alright. You'll need a letter of recommendation, won't you?"

I nodded, the stress making my voice shaky. "Yes sir, that would be nice."

He pulled out a pen and sketched a memo.

"I'll have this ready for you by the time you leave. Go, clean out your desk. And Taylor," he said, as I walked out. "It has been a pleasure working with you. Good luck."

I planned on spending the rest of the workday cleaning up and inconspicuously putting things into boxes, sorting through my computer, through my desk, and through my drawers. I planned on quietly disappearing around three thirty. I wouldn't even say good bye to Chalise. It hurt, but the fewer people who knew that I was leaving, the better.

But it wasn't so.

"EVERYONE! COME LOOK AT THIS!" Jason's voice called. "The Yeerks are at the Memorial!"

The Memorial? That's where…Ashline…

I was the first to race there, the first in the crowds of people to see the smoke, the fire…the destruction.

The Twin Towers Memorial was no more.


	12. Ours

Okay everyone! I know it was a cliffhanger, thanks for being patient. Alrighty then... yes, I know there are some questions about **Taylor and why her name** is so, and we find out soon, I promise! Also the Animorphs appear REALLY SOON!

Another cliffhanger this chapter, but it's a good one. Probably what you might have been **expecting**, but I love it anyway! I totally stole it from the **Ring **(giggles maniacally) !

_** Also, if you haven't before, I urge you to check out my stuff at fictionpress . com**_

_**Thanks! **_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I can't go there, Miss!" the taxi driver protested.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars! A thousand, just get me there!" I screamed at him, piling into the back of his cab.

"A thousand and I'll give you door to door service," he said.

"You bastard, just go!" I yelled, pulling the door shut. "Faster!"

We zipped through the city, our lane heading into the memorial site clear –all the traffic was leaving.

His radio blared loud and horribly clear:

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS: THERE HAS BEEN AN ATTACK MADE AT THE TWIN TOWERS MEMORIAL. YEERK ACTIVITY IS SUSPECTED. ALL UNITS REPORT BACK TO BASE. REPEAT: ALL UNITS REPORT BACK TO BASE."

The driver shut it up by switching to the radio, which was hysterically beating out the news.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! There is smoke everywhere! Ladies and Gentlemen, if you're just tuning in, the Trade Towers Memorial has been attacked by Yeerk Controllers! They've bombed the place! The main building is in ruins! Sewer lines have erupted! There's water and fire everywhere! The firefighters can't get in here, there's too much rubble! Oh God! Get me out of here!"

The radio censored out, finally turning to static.

"Why are you so intent on getting there, lady?"

"My little girl's there," I heard myself whisper. "She was there with her school…"

He got me close. So close I could see the last wisps of smoke go up, the first bit of chaotic ruin of shattered glass and toppled towers.

"This is as far as I go, Ma'am." He said. "Can't go no closer."

I threw all my cash at him.

"Thank you!" I whispered blankly as he sped off, wheels screeching beside me.

Somewhere. Somewhere within this mess was Ashline. I had to find her…

I ran forward, towards the pile up of debris that looked as if a child playing with blocks had swept his arm through them. Where I was it was clear…buildings stood, cars were unharmed…but I could see in the distance…total destruction. No one could have lived through that.

I ran through the extensive parking lot, where already people were massing, trying to organize, trying to help.

"Have you seen any children?" I yelled, calling to the woman who appeared to be in charge.

"We haven't even gone in yet!" she shouted back.

"There are some school buses in the East parking lot," another volunteer shouted to me. She was dressed in a tour guide's outfit. "Field trips weren't due to start until fifteen minutes ago. I bet the kids are still there…if they're alive."

I ignored her last comment and took off, also ignoring the stitch in my side, and the way my feet were aching in my high-heeled boots.

How lucky was I? How lucky was it that someone knew where the kids were?

_What do you want?_ I asked, directing my thoughts upward. _Why do you keep helping me, and keep pushing me towards the yeerks? Oh, please let her be alive!_

I raced, outdistancing other noble citizens who were hurrying the same way, trying to see if anyone lived out this way.

I saw victims coming forth, white with dust.

Two carried a third. He had a burn in his chest.

Dracon Beam.

Yeerks. Indefinitely.

But why now? There were five days until the Anniversary. Why were they striking against Humanity now?

And then I realized they weren't, and this only made me run faster. This wasn't the Big One. They were after their first goal: The Animorphs.

Ashline…

I got there, finally. I stood, panting, sweating, and ripped off my blouse, chest heaving only in my white T-shirt.

I saw them, at the far end of the parking lot: big, yellow school buses. More aerodynamic than those years ago when I was in school, but still mostly the same as ever.

This area of the disaster site seemed to be deserted. The sound of sirens wailing and other noises were dulled by the surrounding trees and thick buildings.

There was no real damage here…just dust and ash falling over everything. But something was wrong.

A car sped past me, it's terrified driver spinning the wheel crazily. And all was silent again.

I jogged forward cautiously.

I saw the bus, and gasped.

There were scorch marks from Dracon Beams all over it. They ran across the sides, and had burst a few windows.

"Hello?" I called, stepping up inside. The body of the bus driver, a plump woman, lay sprawled against the dashboard. She wasn't breathing.

The bus was empty. Of life. Backpacks, papers, etc., they were all here. But the children weren't.

Had the teachers evacuated? Oh God, let it be so…

The other buses were empty as well.

Where were they?

"Hello?" I screamed out loud, desperate for an answer.

"Who are you?" A scared, female voice called out.

"My name is Taylor! I'm looking for my daughter!"

A pale woman came out from behind a thick tangle of bushes.

"Mrs. Kaff?" I asked in astonishment. She was Ashline's teacher.

"Are you okay? How are the kids? Where is Ashline?"

"I'm fine. The kids are fine. A fireman told us to stay here. They're coming back when they've taken care of the fire."

"What about Ashline?" I pressed, horrified because she avoided my question. "Is she alright?"

The teacher shook her head. "She's not here. We were on the bus, waiting for the tour guide, and a man came up. Demanded to come on board. The bus driver refused. He pulled out a Dracon Beam…" she trailed off, her eyes going blank.

"What happened? What happened!" I shrieked, shaking her. "Where is my daughter!"

"They took her. They took her. Knew right which one she was. They carried her off, and then there was an explosion…surprised them, but they got away. Injected her with something…she went unconscious…that's all I saw."

"Oh God…" I fell to the ground.

_"If I were you," he said slowly. "I would leave. Take your daughter. Things are going to get real shitty around here."_

Why hadn't I listened? Why hadn't I pieced it together? He had to be a yeerk! And he knew what was going to happen…they were going to come for me…but they knew they could never catch me…I was too good for that…so they took her…they took her and they'll force me to come get her, and…

I wept. I covered my head, lay on the ground, and wailed. Mrs. Kaff wandered off, muttering something about protecting the kids.

I didn't care. There was only one kid that mattered to me.

What was I doing? I couldn't save her this way.

I brought my head up, wiped my eyes, and grew calm with a clarity that I hadn't had in years.

The number…

I searched my pockets. I still had it. Alex's cell number.

I dialed.

"Hello?" He sounded worried, impatient. He was probably in a panic about the attack.

Ashline…my poor Ashline…and he still didn't know…I never told him…we'd have to fight together, to get her back…

"Hello!"

"Alex," I said, my throat scratchy.

"Taylor? Is that you! Where are you?"

"They have her."

"What?" He yelled, the reception bad. "What are you talking about?"

"The Yeerks."

"What about them?"

"They took her," I whispered.

"WHO! Who did they take, Taylor?"

"Our daughter."


	13. Who We Are

**THEY'RE HERE! We see Animorphs! You'll all be so shocked!**

**BIG** romance coming up next chapter... please review -it makes my day!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

He caught me in his arms as I nearly fell into them, and for awhile we were free to cry, to be sad, to share sorrow…

But my little girl was missing and I couldn't waste time being weak. I am not weak. I am strong…I will find her.

I broke out of his arms, and looked up into his worried face. "Come on, let's go," I said, moving past him.

"Wait!" He caught my hand. "Where are you going?"

"To find Ashline!"

"How?"

I stopped. I didn't know.

"We don't know where they took her. We don't even know where an entrance to the pool is. We have to be patient."

"I don't WANT to be patient!" I yelled, ripping out of his grasp. "I want my daughter!"

"You can't have her right now!" He yelled back. "You have to WAIT for them to contact us!"

"I can't!"

"You will!"

"I CAN'T"

"Taylor, see logic! There's nowhere to go. Nowhere to start. We don't know anyone. We can't track them. It's hopeless."

I slumped, weak. Beaten.

What had they done with her…

"Come on," he whispered to me, arm around me, blocking us from the stares of people around us. "I'll take you home."

We got into his car and he drove, while I was blind to the world.

"Why did you make me believe she wasn't mine?"

I stared at nothing before I answered. "If you knew she was yours…you'd want to be around more…you'd want to see her. If you had known when I left…you would have followed me. I just wanted to forget it. To be safe."

"Sometimes you're a real bitch, Taylor…"

He pulled me up the stairs, and I came awake enough to hand him the keys. He brought me inside, and sent me to the bathroom to shower, to get all the soot and dirt off of me.

The water woke me up again. I was out of my hysteria. And I was angry.

I thought it was over. I had thought that if I could hide, if I could run away, then it would be forgotten. That I could be normal, for once. I guess not.

"Why won't you die?" I said, smacking the tiles. "Why won't you all just die and leave me alone!"

I got out of the shower, and dried myself off. I felt guilty for not doing anything, for not being out there trying to save Ashline, but Alex was right. There was nothing I could do.

I dressed, and came out of my bedroom to find him on the couch, studying a picture of Ashline and me.

"Did she ever ask any questions?" he looked up at me. "Didn't she ever wonder who her father was?"

I looked at him sadly. "She asked. When she was younger, she asked a lot. I always told her she had to wait. Had to wait until she was older. Until I could explain about that mess."

"Is that what it was to you? All of it? A mess?"

I sank down into the couch beside him. "When it was over…I couldn't face it…" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "I had to leave. I had to go, to get out."

"You hurt me so much, Taylor," he said, mocking my name.

My foolish name…

"I'm sorry…"

He was quiet, not answering. If it were me, I would never forgive myself. I would sit there, fuming with anger at what I had done. But Alex was better than that…

"We missed you. We all missed you…it wasn't the same after you left…everyone drifted apart."

"How are they?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself by my sudden interest. "How is…Will…was it? And Mark?"

Alex looked grim. "Do we have to keep up this name game?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Cause I am not that girl…"

"What girl!" He yelled, suddenly in a passion. "WHAT GIRL!"

"The girl who died nine years ago! The girl who died as soon as it was over! I changed! I moved on! She's not me anymore! WE are not who we were!"

I dissolved into silent tears. It was true. I hated it, I loved it, and it was true. We were different.

"I thought things could be different," he said slowly. "I thought if I came to see you, you might be the same. I shouldn't have been so naïve…"

"I'm sorry, Alex," I said. "I was wrong to run. I was wrong to hide from you. I was wrong to not tell you."

"Nine years, _Taylor_. Forget not telling anyone where you were, _who_ you were…but you didn't tell me about your daughter. About _our_ daughter."

I was silent. It had been my secret. From him, from her, from everyone. I took us into hiding.

"It was to keep us safe."

"Safe from me?"

"From everyone," I corrected. "I didn't want her to live in fear."

He let his head hang, then sat up and put his hand in mine.

"It's okay. You know what? It's okay…"

I leaned against him, letting myself be stroked and petted.

"We'll find her," he said finally. "I swear to you, we will find her. And then we will kill those yeerk bastards until their whole species is wiped out. Do you hear me? No more!"

I heard him. As I moved my lips over his I heard him, again and again, promising me a life free from fear. Free from the constant threat of the yeerks. Free from this masquerade that I had played out for nine years.

"I'm so sorry," I said again, once I broke that kiss. "I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened…after the war, when we decided we had had enough…before we all changed our names, I was unhappy. I had stopped caring for you like I used to. The fight was over. There was nothing left to do. Our _lives_ were over…and then when we took on different names, and different histories, just so we could be left alone…escape the fame…then I knew it was truly finished."

There it was. My big secret. Everything I had tried to convince myself of through the years was washed away, like it never was.

My name is not Taylor.

"I always wondered why you picked 'Taylor'. Like the woman who tortured me for two weeks..." He said slowly.

I laughed cruelly. "For the symbolism. I was pregnant with your child, and no one knew it but me. And I knew I had to leave eventually…and I knew you wouldn't be coming with me. I was denying who I was, I mean, who I had been. I was rejecting you, rejecting all of them…"

"I never stopped loving you, though…" he whispered dutifully, stroking my hair back. "I never stopped missing you…stopped searching…"

"I know," I said. "And I never stopped running…stopped hiding…"

"It's okay now. But I don't think I could give you up again. Not after I've found you. Not after I know we have a daughter."

"When this final war is over," I whispered. "When all the yeerks are dead…there won't be a reason to run anymore…I'm tired of living a lie…" I started crying.

I was sobbing, crying out all the hardships over the years, all the pain and suffering…all the hurt I had caused him and the others, and myself. I soaked his shirt, and he still clung to me, still joined us together, offering that kind of comfort I had all but forgotten…

"It's okay, Rachel," Tobias said, drawing me closer. "It's okay."


	14. Leaving Flashback

Thanks to all who have reviewed. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy at fictionpress. I wrote my first book, yay!

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

**_Rachel past_**

"_I can't stand it anymore!" I said loudly, pacing the floor._

"_I know what you mean," Marco said grimly, pushing a piece of hay around with his foot._

_I stopped moving, smiling with the irony of it all. We were in the barn. This damned, cursed barn. It still stood. And we were in it. For what would be our final meeting._

_"Can you blame everyone? We just saved the world!" Cassie said, smiling dimly._

_I shook my head. "It's just not the same…"_

_Jake spoke up. "To quote Marco, 'I know what you mean.' It's like…now what?"_

_I looked at my cousin. He had grown up so much. We all had. I studied the rest of the group. We were no longer those scared kids who had taken a shortcut through a construction site. We were older…we were adults…._

_I finally sat down next to Tobias, and took his hand unconsciously, out of habit._

_I didn't mean it._

_I felt a pang of guilt. Things had been failing towards the end of the war, and when it was finally over, I had expected things to get better. They didn't._

_I stayed with him out of habit. I cared for him, but it wasn't like it was before. I couldn't sense him there beside me anymore…I couldn't tell what he was thinking…I didn't feel comfortable going up to him and hugging him, just so I could hold his body close to mine…_

_I looked around again. We were all sitting where we 'normally' sat, where we had sat for four years, until the war became so bad we ran to the Hork-Bajir valley._

_Things were different between all of us. I could feel it. Jake and Cassie were on opposite sides of the room. Marco sat aloof, toying with that piece of hay, devoid of jokes, although that incessant smirk still was there._

_"What are we going to do, then?" He asked. "I can't take any more of this. It's like someone came along and stuck us in a bare, white room. There's nothing to do. We don't know anything of the outside world."_

_"Of course, you're fan club isn't helping this mentality," I joked, putting on a show for everyone._

_Marco scowled, and threw the straw away. No response._

_"Guys," Cassie sighed finally. "We're adults now. We can make our own decisions. We don't need to be here, having this meeting. We can go on with our lives. We made it."_

_Those words sounded encouraging, sounded great. But Cassie's eyes were dull, and we were all lost in the after-glory of hero-worship for a war that had been our life._

_"I don't think I handle it anymore," Jake said after a pause, staring at Cassie. "I swear, if another reporter comes to my house…"_

_We laughed lightly. Reporters…_

_"I don't think I can either," Tobias said softly beside me. "All through the war, we just wanted to be normal. We were naïve enough to think that if the war was over, we could go back to being kids. But that didn't happen." He stood up._

_I saw a half-boy, half-man. He was getting older, entering the final stages of growing up. I felt it within myself, too._

_"As long as we are 'The Animorphs', we will be forever grouped. Forever recognized and extra ordinary. We can kiss those dreams of normality goodbye."_

_"I'd like to be normal…" Marco said, as if marveling at a dream… "'Sounds pretty nice."_

_"How do we do it?"_

_"We change our names," Cassie said. "We get different identities, and we go on. We escape historians and journalists and people who just want heroes. It's our only hope. Our only chance at a real life."_

_We all looked to Jake._

_"Guys," he said. "I'm not the leader anymore. I never want to lead again. But I'll do it one last time, if you want me to. Let's vote. It has to be unanimous. Either the 'Animorphs' disappear, or we go on, the celebrities of the galaxy. Who votes for changing our names, moving on, forgetting this?"_

_He slowly tallied up the votes._

_Five. Unanimous._

_"I'm changing my name to Hope," Cassie said. "I don't know about changing our names and moving on, but I can't forget. I don't want to forget. Hope will remind me of the great things we've done."_

_"Mark," Marco said. "Easy to remember. Not much of a change."_

_"Will," Jake said. "Also easy. William. William Bearenson."_

_"Alex," Tobias said, after a moment's thinking. "Alexander. People could even call me Al. Like my father. And the X for Aximili, wherever he is."_

_"Taylor," I said, all eyes upon me, and my face grew hot. "Just Taylor."_

_I hugged my arms around me as I met their questioning stares, all but his._

Don't you know why? _I asked him._ I'm going to hurt you. Things aren't the same. I'm taking our child and leaving. Will you forgive me?

_And I looked into his face, grown so old in an instant, and I looked around at the others, and I knew this is the last time we will meet as the Animorphs. That group of people is dead._

_We might stick around this town for a bit, but after we are no longer a secret club, an order bound to each other, we'll drift away…I would drift away…_

_"Alright guys," Will said. "Mark, Hope, Taylor, and Alex. Thank you. Thank you for everything."_

_I took Tobias aside after the meeting._

_"I'm going to call you Alex from now on," I informed him, and stood close to him as he leaned against the barn wall, my chest pressing into his, and let his warmth course through me._

_This was one of the last moments I would feel close to him, and I knew it. We were changing too rapidly._

_He held me, and kissed me lightly, and we stood there, listening to storm clouds gather._

_My stomach moving in and out as I breathed met with his, and I thought of the child I held within me. I should tell him now…_

_"I love you Rachel," he said, letting go of me and walking away. "I mean, Taylor."_

_He demorphed and flew quietly away._

_"Goodbye…Alex…"_

_It started raining._

_I would leave the next day, while it was still raining. Just pack up my things in boxes and share one final secret with Cassie –my baby- and then drive off, never to return again._

_"Goodbye…"_


End file.
